


All Quiet on the L.A. Coast

by QDS



Series: The Usual Kinks, Mark 1 [1]
Category: The Usual Suspects (1995)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verbal is, well, Verbal. And Keaton likes things quiet. Written for the 'silence' square for <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org">Kink Bingo</a>. Set just after the 'suspects' arrive in L.A. Spoilers for the film, and makes assumptions of the film that are discussed in <a href="http://hammerxsword.dreamwidth.org/31624.html">my post over here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Quiet on the L.A. Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta [awils1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awils1/pseuds/awils1), for her wonderful work to make me coherent!

They shared a room in L.A. Fenster and McManus were together, of course, and Verbal had looked surprised that Hockney opted to go with them and not him and Keaton. Keaton, however, had chuckled; for all his don't-give-a-flying-fuck saunter and wise-cracking mouth, Hockney's eyes had lingered on McManus's body and Fenster's frame when he thought no one was looking. But Fenster and McManus were tight ("thick as thieves," Verbal deadpanned on the plane from New York, attempting, kindly, to distract Keaton), and if Hockney was thinking of being the meat in that particular sandwich, Keaton suspected he was going to be sorely disappointed. Though Keaton wouldn't have put it passed Fenster, all flashy performance, and McManus, with his need to prove, to offer a floorshow.

Their hotel was simple, low-key, but not a rat-hole. No beach front views, but standing by the window, Keaton could see the tops of palms trees swaying to a breeze against a blue sky. He thought of Edie bathed in the pale light of the law offices. It was only a matter of hours ago, but it was already seeming like a dream. The labyrinthine city of New York, concrete and hard, replaced with the soft glow of L.A. Fantasy land, not quite real…

Keaton sighed, and walked back to his bed. He sat on the edge, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. On the other bed, Verbal was almost done unpacking his suitcase. Keaton had offered to help, but Verbal had declined.

"I'm used to doing this." He'd held up his right hand, remarking, "You'd be surprised at what you can do with one good hand and your mouth."

The temptation had been too much and Keaton had said "Oh, I wouldn't be," with a wink at Verbal, who had looked back at him with the beginnings of a blush.

Keaton had only partly believed that. He already knew the shyness and the sweetness went so far with Verbal; con man, after all, and Verbal Kint knew how to use his palsy and the assumptions that people made about it to his own advantage. The man knew his own desires well enough; he'd proven that to Keaton already.

Verbal clacked his suitcase closed, and nudged it off the bed. It hit the ground with a soft thunk, and Verbal leaned against the bed with his good leg, and exhaled. "What now?"

Keaton thought of all the banal things one normally said in those situations. 'We wait,' 'We go to sleep,' 'We get some rest,' etcetera. He turned to say one of those things to Verbal's casual question, but instead found an expression that was emphatically not casual; rather, it was full of undemanding, hopeful longing.

No doubt it was an expression that Verbal had often worn; Keaton had noticed that desire to be 'one of the boys' in the cell that night. Not expecting to be granted it, but wanting it nonetheless. It was, Keaton considered, probably something that he'd felt his whole life.

So, with a smirk, Keaton shifted over, and placed his hand next to him, a single pat on a space that would fit Verbal. Verbal was there, puppy-dog eager, sitting next to Keaton, his left side the closest to him. For a long moment, they were still, saying nothing. Keaton was drawn to Verbal's lower lip, watching it quiver a little with each breath.

It was Verbal who made the first move. He used his right hand to lift his left so it rested on Keaton's thigh. He even managed to stroke it a little, and Keaton felt warm, and a little moved, at the tentative forwardness. So it took him by surprise when Verbal surged towards him, planted his mouth on Keaton's neck, working there and then on Keaton's jawline and cheek with forceful kisses and nips. Keaton gasped, and felt his pants become constricting.

He reached across to grabbed Verbal's arm, to pull him closer, when a loud moan came from the room next door.

Both of them looked sharply at the wall. Another moan, so enthusiastic it could only be McManus, followed by what sounded like a mumbled giggle (Fenster could render even non-verbal sounds incomprehensible), and then some mutterings that were tinged with Hockney's sarcasm.

They exchanged looks, eyebrows raised, and then both laughed. Keaton snaked his arm around Verbal's shoulders to bring him closer, and still chuckling, lowered them both back on the bed.

"Well," Verbal said, snickering, "at least we won't have to worry about them hearing."

Verbal kept chuckling, but the word 'hearing' made Keaton stop, and he felt his cock grow harder, as he realised the opportunity he had.

"Actually…"

Verbal turned his head to look at Keaton. "What?"

Keaton leaned close to Verbal, lips against his temple, and said, "I'll fuck you. On one condition."

"What?"

"You don't make a sound. No groans, no words, no hard and heavy breathing, nothing. Not even when you come. And I'll do the same. No noise."

Verbal seemed to go completely still. Keaton pulled back, taking in Verbal's face. It was not quite the look of a deer in the face of headlights, but he was definitely taken aback, processing what Keaton meant.

Keaton moved his mouth to Verbal's ear. "Do you understand?"

"Yea-aaah!"

Keaton tore his teeth back from Verbal's earlobe. "I said, do you understand?"

This time, only a nod.

Keaton pulled back to see Verbal's lips pressed together, upper pushing against lower. Keaton saw nervousness there — the careful puppy — Verbal asking himself if he'd able to follow Keaton's request. As Keaton undressed himself, unbuttoning his shirt and helping Verbal out of his clothes, the thought that he'd given Verbal the challenge made him flush all around his chest.

Edie wasn't especially boisterous in bed, but she was vocal about what pleased her. There was, in fact, no way she could be silent, though she had tried a couple of times (Edie always tried. Bless her…). She hadn't even objected to Keaton's hand clapped over her mouth once or twice, but Keaton could always hear the squeal beneath his fingers as she came.

Keaton didn't ask Verbal if he wanted help moving further onto the bed. He simply dragged him up there. No protest from Verbal at all. It's only when Keaton lowered himself on Verbal's body and tried to spread Verbal's knees apart that Verbal winced. Keaton drew back quickly, checking to see what he had touched that had hurt Verbal. Verbal shook his head, but Keaton wasn't quite clear what he meant. Then Verbal indicated with his head, inclining it towards his leg; a slow movement, and Keaton understood.

Gently, he touched Verbal's left leg and began to push, slowly, with only a little force. He looked Verbal directly in the eye, waiting to see if it was alright to go on. Verbal nodded an ok, and Keaton eased his legs further apart until he was satisfied that he could nestle between them.

It pleased Keaton immensely to discover that Verbal's cock was hard, straining so. He grinned, and raised his eyebrows suggestively at Verbal, who tried to look away, very coy, only for Keaton to use his fingertips to turn Verbal back to face him. Keaton shook his head - 'you can't fool me' - and reached down to stroke Verbal with long, elongated movements. The start of a mewling sound emerged from Verbal's lips, but he swallowed it almost instantly. Keaton grinned, and nodded his approval. He continued stroking, enjoying the feel of the soft skin around the hard shaft, but he loved watching Verbal's face even more, grew fucking harder at how his lips kept tightly closed, how his teeth sometimes gritted, how his eyes rolled from side to side, up and down, his expression shifting as he desperately tried not to make a sound.

Then Keaton cupped and squeezed Verbal's balls. That got a reaction; a sharp bite down on his lip, his left arm jerking and smacking the bed, Verbal twisting over just a little as if straining away from the touch, as good as it clearly felt.

_Fuck it was hot watching him writhe in silence._

Verbal looked forlorn when Keaton pulled away, but Keaton patted Verbal's thigh reassuringly. He was in and out of the bathroom quickly, and back between Verbal's legs.

Verbal smiled when he saw what was in Keaton's hand, and Keaton winked at him.

Keaton lay the lube aside, not wanting to get there just yet. He lowered himself to Verbal's body, and placed his lips at Verbal's neck, softly at first. Verbal curved his neck, revealing more of his skin, tightening it, so Keaton licked along the line of muscle there. Verbal shuddered, and he grabbed the back of Keaton's head, trying to pull him closer. Keaton smiled, and worked down to Verbal's collar bone, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. Verbal's fingers were in Keaton's hair now, and Keaton peered up to see Verbal biting down hard on his lip.

Verbal eased the bite as Keaton turn his licks to kisses all the way down Verbal's body. As he moved, mouth at Verbal's nipples, against his ribs, across his stomach, Keaton found his eyes wandering a little to Verbal's left side. Apart from the way it rested on the bed, angular and unrelaxed, Verbal's arm and leg seemed fine. Still, Keaton tried to avoid touching them, not wanting to hurt him accidentally. They could have _that_ conversation another time.

There was little ceremony as he took Verbal's cock in his mouth. He went down hard and fast, and Verbal did gasp loudly, but gritted his teeth so quickly that Keaton wondered how his jaw didn't snap. His fingers threaded through Keaton's hair, pushing against his head, urging Keaton's mouth further onto Verbal's cock. Keaton both worked with and against the pressure, and Verbal responded by lifting his right thigh enough to press it to Keaton's cheek. Keaton curled his arm under Verbal's thigh, feeling how taut it was, digging his fingers in. Precum dripped against the back of Keaton's throat, and Keaton had to suppress a moan himself when he looked up to see Verbal's eyes shut, his teeth pressing on his lower lip so hard it was almost white. Keaton gave Verbal's balls a quick squeeze, which made Verbal flail. He let go of Keaton's head, so Keaton pulled away, and Verbal's eyes opened, looking wet and upset but so damn grateful for whatever touch Keaton was going to give him, and Keaton felt a rush at the sight of him.

Keaton reached up the bed for a pillow, and slid it under Verbal's ass. Lift for leverage. He twisted open the lube, and lathered it against Verbal's puckered opening. Two fingers went in, and Verbal took a breath that sound like a short hiccup. Keaton watched as Verbal murmured his lips together, loving how then his eyes flew open, his mouth forming a perfect O, when Keaton found his prostate and starting stroking it. Verbal began bucking against Keaton's fingers, trying to move in time to Keaton's strokes, but Keaton flexed his fingers instead, which made Verbal thrash from side to side. Keaton liked that—really, really liked that—so he kept doing it, leaning forward a little so that Verbal could grab Keaton's free arm to make him steadier.

Then Verbal stilled for a long moment, and he mouthed 'please.' No sound at all, just, 'please.' His eyes were wet, his mouth red from the biting and the blood rush of arousal, and Keaton wished he could take a picture of him like this, excited and vulnerable; so full of want.

Keaton bent down, and kissed Verbal's mouth; fully, with lips and tongue, not fierce, but strong and firm. When he pulled back, again Verbal mouthed 'please.' He reached up and touched Keaton's cheek. Keaton rolled into that slightly, kissed the heel of Verbal's palm, and then nodded.

Quickly, Keaton drew his fingers out. He grasped Verbal's right ankle, and he lifted it so it rested on his own shoulder. For a moment, he ran his fingers across Verbal's calf muscle, and then waggled his fingers at the soles of Verbal's feet, threatening to tickle them. Verbal grinned at that, and pretended to squirm away. Keaton held his leg fast, and shook his head, smiling. Verbal's repeated silent mouthing of 'please' moved Keaton, so he gently kissed the knot of bone at Verbal's ankle.

Then Keaton took his own aching cock in hand, angled it against Verbal, and after a moment of resistance, slid it inside Verbal. Verbal's eyes flew open, whipping his hand to his mouth, biting down on the fleshy side of his thumb. Keaton thrust forward, and heard himself gasp loudly and involuntarily at how tight Verbal was; so fucking tight, so slick with lube. It was enough for Verbal to glance at him, a cheeky look in his eyes. Keaton rolled his eyes, swallowed, then rammed into Verbal again and again. Cheeky look gone, Verbal had his head thrown back, giving himself completely to Keaton's attention.

Goddamn it, Keaton wanted to moan himself, but he was going to keep his side of the bargain. No words, not a sound. He'd keep control of himself. Keaton could do that. Keaton was fully in control of himself, and now of Verbal.

Verbal's was now biting on the heel of his own palm, his teeth leaving indentations, and he convulsed every so often; the effort of the suppressing the moans, Keaton thought. Keaton sped up his trusts, and found he couldn't hold his voice back. He turned, taking hold again of Verbal's leg, and bit down on Verbal's calf. Something to stop the rumbles in his chest, something to stop the overwhelming fucking feeling that wanted to explode out of him.

He met Verbal's eyes, and realised that Verbals was frantically looking down. Keaton saw that he was getting a little soft, and leaned forward, teeth wrenching away from Verbal's leg, refocusing his attention on making Verbal come as he gripped Verbal's cock again and pumped furiously. Verbal lolled from side to side, left arm slamming the bed while he bit down harder and harder on the heel of his right hand, the skin red and white and pink around his teeth.

When Verbal came, he twisted to his left side, his eyes screwed up, hand almost covering his mouth, and only a soft squeak emerged from him. His come spurted hot on Keaton's hand, and Keaton had to shudder to stop himself groaning at how hot Verbal looked right then.

Keaton only had to thrust twice more to come himself. And it felt incredible; the explosion of orgasm and the tension to not vocalise it gave Keaton several waves of pleasure.

It was over. He exhaled slowly, quietly as possible, and he slumped forward, sweaty forehead falling on Verbal's right arm, still tucked against his body. Verbal gently extracted it, and he wound his arm over Keaton's shoulders pulling him closer. Both were breathing hard, trying to get the air back they'd been holding in for the past moments, but neither spoke.

Keaton eventually rolled off Verbal and spooned against him. Verbal leaned back, allowing Keaton to pull him closer. Keaton pressed his mouth to Verbal's neck.

"That was fucking incredible," he breathed.

Verbal craned his neck around to catch Keaton's eye. "It was?"

_So eager to please…_ Keaton nodded, and ran his hand down Verbal's side, reassuring, comforting.

Verbal looked down with a modest smile, and half shrugged. "Thought it might be fun to try…"

Keaton kissed Verbal's shoulder, still sweaty, relishing the salty taste.

"Good. Let's keep having fun while we're here."

"What about…"

But Verbal trailed off, and he looked away guiltily. Keaton knew what he was going to ask, but he was glad he didn't continue, and didn't probe Verbal for more.

A loud, orgasmic cry came from the next room. Keaton and Verbal's eyes swiveled in the direction of the wall again, and they both sniggered. Verbal tucked himself closer to Keaton, and he began to talk; nothing consequential, really, just thoughts that popped into his head, digressions on tangents, wondering what they'd have for dinner ("Could go for Chinese later, or something really greasy.") Keaton let him while he stroked Verbal's arm, the movement soothing for himself, really, and he soon found himself incredibly tired. He murmured something about sleeping in Verbal's ear, who just nodded, and kept chattering while Keaton drifted off.

\--  
End


End file.
